


Haikyuu!! -one shots-

by Aspylittlefree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), All The Ships, Anal Sex, Awkward, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Closet Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling, Cute, Dating, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, For the most part, Gay, Gay Sex, Hentai, In Character, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sex, Sex Toys, Short, Short Stories, Smut, So much smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Sweet, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Trapped In A Closet, Yaoi, Yuri, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspylittlefree/pseuds/Aspylittlefree
Summary: This is basically just a bunch of short stories for the anime Haikyuu!!. There are a few triggering subjects in some of these. They will be clearly marked at the beginning of the chapter though. There will be a short summary for each chapter as the chapters do not go together. There may be a few repeat ships, but for the most part, it will be a new ship for each chapter. I will try to keep them in character to the best of my ability, while still applying them to the story. There won't be very much plot, and almost all of them are smut.





	1. What is he doing? (Tobio Kageyama/ Shouyou Hinata)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama was beginning to get annoyed with all the teasing. It was constant, from Hinata intentionally bending over in front of him to strolling past him naked in the locker rooms. Tobio wasn't very good with social cues so he couldn't help but wonder maybe he was just imagining it. How do you bring something like that up to a friend anyway? "Hey dude, you keep bending over and I'm looking at your ass I just thought maybe you were trying to show me." Regardless, he was on a mission to find out if it was just some crazy part of his mind making it up, or if Shouyou was actually trying to get with him. This problem with all of this though was being discreet.

Tobio slung his duffle bag over his shoulder. Another day of endless teasing. His mind was running, maybe he was losing it? Maybe he was in love? He scoffed at the last comment, going up the vending machine and sifting through his jacket pocket. Pulling out some money and slipping it into the slot. Listening to the machine clank and pressing the button for his milk. Much like he did every single day. Leaning down, picking up the milk, poking the straw in, turning aro- fuck. Hinata was standing there holding his bike smiling. Kageyama rolled his eyes and stuck his straw in his mouth almost instantly turning away.

"Hey!" Hinata gasped and quickly followed up next to him. He glared at the other puffing up his cheeks. 

"What do you want?" he said bluntly, continuing to drink his milk. Hinata hummed as if he didn't know why he was there, though he was the one who'd walked up in the first place. Tobio sighed, looking away again and taking a sharp turn around the corner. Shouyou didn't give up though, following close behind. 

"You know, I don't even know where you live. You have to live somewhere around here right? We should g-"

"No, no, no, no," he said starting to walk faster. Absolutely not. How did Hinata know his family wasn't in town right now? Was this his way of flirting with him again. Not happening, not falling for it. It's probably just some cruel joke. Hinata though jumped on his bike and started to ride up next to Kageyama. 

"Come on! I got this new street fighter game I really wanna play~!" he pouted, riding a bit faster, wobbling as he was still going slow and losing his balance. Tobio stopped and glanced over at him trying so desperately. Did he actually have a video game?

"What makes you think I have something you can play it on?" Hinata's face went from desperate to sad in seconds. Like the energy had been sucked right out of him. 

"I guess I just assumed." he stopped his bike, standing between the seat and the handlebars, he rubbed the back of his neck smiling awkwardly at the other. Kageyama felt a slight blush come over his face and sighed, turning away. 

"Fine, my family isn't in town right now though. So if you do anything stupid, I'm kicking you out." Tobio glared at him, sticking his straw back in his mouth. 

"Yeah, Sugawara-Senpai said so. That's why I asked, he said we could use the time to 'bond'." Hinata laughed and glanced at the direction Kageyama was looking. There was nothing over there except a patch of grass and the school building. He brushed it off though and met Tobio's eyes as he turned back.

"That's confidential information. I'll be sure to mention that to him. You're buying my milk tomorrow though," he said smirking a bit and Hinata glared. 

"Whoever wins the game has to buy the other a drink. That can be milk if you want. Also, stop being such a fun sucker. Sugawara-Senpai just wanted us to become better friends." Tobio lifted up his head a bit and nodded.

"I'm going to win either way so it doesn't matter." Hinata rolled his eyes, snatching Kageyama's milk out of his hand and jumping on his bike starting to ride away. It took Kageyama a moment to register what had just happened before he started off chasing after Shouyou.

"You don't even know where you're going you idiot!" he shouted, running out of breath as Hinata was on a bike and he was on foot. He leaned over huffing and Hinata came to a stop. He turned back around and laughed a bit. Wheeling forward slowly, grabbing Tobio's chin and lifting his head. He stuck the milk up to his face.

"You're right. Where are we going?" Kageyama blushed heavily, but it was easily hidden under his already red face worn out from running. He grabbed the milk back angrily and sucked it down before Hinata could even think about doing it again. He moved his bag back over his shoulder and put the empty carton into it. He didn't say anything but started walking in the direction of his house.

They didn't talk much on the way there, but Hinata looked up the driveway that Tobio had led him to. He glanced at the noise he heard as Kageyama opened the gate and led him up the stairs.

"You can park your bike over there." he pointed to the side of the fence next to the withering plants. He nodded and set it up against the wood, looking at the flowers and wondered if Kageyama was supposed to be taking care of them. None the less, he followed Tobio inside. Kageyama kicked off his shoes and got his key starting to undo the door. He leaned down, picking them up and walking setting them down on the shoe rack. Eyes quickly darting back to Hinata as he stopped him in the doorway.

"Shoes." Hinata took a moment and then quickly nodded, crouching down and undoing his laces, setting them next to Tobio's in the rack. He walked in glancing around, it was a nice common house. Nothing too spectacular. A little messy. He saw a picture frame sitting up against the wall on a small table in the entrance. He looked over and grabbed it. Seeing a photo of Kageyama getting grabbed tightly by Oikawa, rubbing his head and Hinata laughed. 

"Look at you guys!" Kageyama turned around to him and his eyes widened. Quickly snatching the photo out of his hand and placing it face down on the table. 

"No one said you could look around." Hinata kept laughing though, snickering and saying incoherent words.

"Why do you still have that photo? Don't you hate Oikawa?" Kageyama shrugged setting his bag up on the wall hook and pulling out the milk carton from earlier, walking into the house to the kitchen and throwing it in the trash.

"I don't  _hate_ him. I look up to him a lot actually." he looked back at Hinata, still standing in the doorway. "That doesn't mean I don't plan on beating him though." Shouyou laughed and nodded, walking in next to Kageyama and setting his bag down on the table, pulling out a plastic case holding the game. 

"Alright, enough volleyball talk, for now, I want to play this game." He started to peel off the clear plastic wrap around it and smiled, "Plus, you overwork yourself. You need a break." Kageyama rolled his eyes and walked around the counter in the kitchen, going to the stairs. 

"Grab your things. My room is on the second floor." Hinata nodded and held the game half opened in his mouth and grabbed his bag starting to follow Kageyama up the stairs. Around the corner and into his room. Once again it was very plain. Grey walls, bed, tv, mat, coat rack, books. The only touch of color in the room really was his blue curtains. Kageyama walked in and turned on his tv, kneeling down and turning on his console, pulling out two remotes and sitting back down on his bed.

"Wow, so plain, just like you." Hinata teased, dropping his bag in the doorway and continuing to open the game, pulling out the disc and setting it in the tray before pushing it closed. He sat down next to Kageyama, a little too close and grabbed his remote. Kageyama's eyes flicked from the tv to Hinata. Legs touching and he swallowed roughly. He didn't dare draw attention to it and move over though. For attention purposes obviously, not because he liked it. 

"Y-yeah, I don't really have any reason to decorate, I don't use this room for anything besides sleep and working out." Hinata glanced at him and nodded.

"My room is just a huge mess, and it doesn't help that my little sister just walks in and out at her leisure, destroying everything in her path."

"Is that why you wanted to come over? To get away from your sister." Kageyama didn't dare look back at him, focusing on the small clicks of the game as he swiped over the characters and selected which one he wanted. 

"Something like that." he giggled a bit and sat forward, selecting Ryu as Kageyama picked Ibuki. The reply making him much more nervous for some reason. Hinata could feel it and then continued. "Plus, I guess I just wanna be better friends with you."

Half of Kageyama's facelifted and he made a confused noise. Palms getting sweaty. So he had read it all wrong. Oh god, he was so weird. He made it so weird. He had so many weird daydreams- about his friend?! Tobio coughed abruptly and set the remote down. "I have to use the restroom." He got up quickly and hurried out the door. Shutting it behind him and heading down the hall to his bathroom. Closing the door and locking it, he looked at his red face in the mirror. Laughing at himself and smacking his hands into his face. Only making them redder, but calming him down a bit. He turned on the sink and grabbed a handful of water, splashing it against his burning skin. Grabbing the towel and wiping down his face. He shut off the water and sighed leaning over the sink. The weird fantasies he'd had flowing back into his mind. "So gross, I'm so gross." He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Walking over to the toilet and lifting up the lid. He undid his pants and did his business thinking about what just happened. 

When he finished he washed his hands and headed back in with Hinata who was sitting there just as nervous. "Ah- umm, sorry if that was weird to say, I just meant like- I like being your friend, I just wanna be more." Kageyama's heart stopped. "Like best friends!" Then dropped. He nodded, sitting down. Farther away than before. 

"Yeah, I get that. I guess, I sorta want to too.." his eyes shifted away and then back to the tv. Grabbing his remote until he felt a cold hand against his face. His eyes widened a bit and he looked over at Hinata who was inspecting his skin. Did he even pay attention to what he just said!?

"Did you hit yourself?" He questioned. Hand rubbing at his face gently and Tobio bit the inside of his cheek. A small snicker came from Shouyou that alerted him again. "How come?" he said, but leaned in closer. Setting the remote down. Adjusting onto his palms more. "Do you not want to be my friend that much?" 

Kageyama froze in his spot. "It-it's not like that, I just-" he pushed Hinata's hand away quickly, voice rising a bit. "I'm fine! I'm fine, okay?" The second time he said it was more relaxed, but still clearly on edge. Hinata blinked at him a few times. 

"You're acting so weird." He grabbed Kageyama's wrist, pulling it up and kissing at his palm. His whole face was red and his small hands were trembling, the nerves clearly getting to him. Kageyama just stared for a moment. His mouth agape, but he wasn't sure what to say. After a moment Hinata intervened into his thoughts. He was pretty sure he was right, considering Kageyama hadn't moved his hand away, and the look on his face. "Is it cause you don't want to be my friend.." 

"No, I do-n't not want to be yo- friend I really wan-t, I just- I-.." Kageyama let out a heavy sigh, his sentences not even making sense and he facepalmed lightly. Hinata smirking. 

"I know what it is." Kageyama looked at him quickly, his own body shaking and his face just as red as the smaller's. How was he able to talk with such confidence, though his body was showing the exact opposite reaction. The look in his eyes though. They were the same as on the court, determined and it only made Kageyama timider. He swallowed roughly.

"I- d-don't think you do." his eyes flicked away from the other and he let out a heavy sigh, his nostrils flaring a bit. Hinata laughed, moving up closer to the other's lap. 

"It's cause you don't want to be my friend, you want to be my boyfriend, huh?" Kageyama mumbled out something under his breath. His other hand coming up and covering his mouth. He was advancing so quickly. What was going on?! Hinata had got determined, and when he was determined he did whatever necessary. 

"N-no?" he said, not able to move his body though. He choked on a noise as Hinata sat down on his lap. Remote hitting the floor. His face going redder as he looked up at the orange-haired boy. "Ma-maybe?" Hinata smiled and wrapped his arms around Kageyama, leaning down and pulling him into a hug. So evil, so fucking evil. All the teasing, there was no way it wasn't obvious now. His eyes couldn't meet Hinat's though and he stared at the floor. 

"I really like you Kageyama. I want you to like me too," he said leaning into him and the only thing Tobio could do was nod quickly. He had no idea what was happening. He'd never felt like this before. He'd only had one or two crushes before but never been liked back. Hinata leaned back and looked at his face smiling. "You can relax you know? I'm not gonna do anything you don't want." 

Tobio took a deep breath and tried to relax. His breathing was a little shaky, but his hands stopped quivering and he bit his lip. There was no way his face wasn't red, but the rest of him had improved quite quickly. He smiled a bit, leaning back into the other more. Moving his hands around Hinata. The combined effort of both of them trying to calm down was oddly comforting and loosened them up simultaneously. Kageyama's eyes went up to meet with Shouyou's. Heart pounding faster again. 

"I sorta don't mind you." He muttered turning his head away, then looking back at the other, sighing. "Okay, maybe I like you." Swallowing roughly before continuing, "A lot." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Biting his lip and looking up at the other. Hinata smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him close. Kageyama wrapped his arms around the other as well. Hands rubbing lightly at his shoulder blades. 

"I'm happy." He rocked them back and forth. Kageyama willingly leaning with him. He pulled away after a moment. Grabbing Hinata's jaw and placing a peck on his lips. Soft, the taste of chapstick faint and he smiled. Blushing and Hinata's eyes widened, going a dark shade of red. The confidence he had a moment ago quickly fading. He smiled and turned his head away. Taking a few shallow breaths. Leaning back against Kageyama, pressing his forehead against the others. A laugh coming from his mouth and he smiled brightly. God, he was so cute. Kageyama just stared at him in awe. Shouyou leaned back down and kissed at his neck. Tobio's hand running up and down his back lightly.

"Yeah, I really like you." He said as though the whole experience just confirmed it for him. Hinata laughed lightly into the crook of his neck. Placing a few more soft kisses against his skin. The feeling making his face and ears go a deep shade of red. He smiled and hugged him tightly. Like his life depended on how hard he could grip Kageyama. His hands grabbing at the other’s shirt. Tobio laughed and grabbed Hinata's arm pulling his grip away and pulling him back by his hips to look at the orange-haired boy. “What are you doing?” He asked chuckling lightly. 

“I just, want to enjoy this. In case you change your mind later.” He smiled, but there was lingering fear behind it and Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s jaw, scrunching up his face.

”I’m not going to change my mind. I do like you. At first, I wasn’t even sure if I could like anyone, I’d never had a crush on a girl..” he laughed at himself and sighed, “I think I figured it out after a while though. So don’t go assuming things for me! I like guys, and I like you.” Shouyou’s face lit up a bit at this and his skin was practically radiating blush. He grabbed onto Kageyama’s wrist. The hand holding his face, he nuzzled into lightly. Hand rubbing down Tobio’s arm. He nodded looking at the other as he loosened his grip on his face.

”I won’t assume anything then, I just want you to know..” he snickered, “you’re really important to me. I think you’re really awesome. Especially when you toss to me!” He laughed and pulled Tobio’s hand away from his face. Moving his own hand up and intertwining their fingers. 

Kageyama looked down at their hands. Moving his fingers down and lacing them with Hinata’s. An uncontrollable smile coming over his face. His thumb rubbing lightly at his soft skin and he felt his heart flutter. He looked back to meet his eyes with the smaller’s. His hand wrapping around his waist and he moved him closer. Pulling him flush against his chest. He didn’t let go of his hand as he started to peck lightly at his lips. He had no hands-on experience with this kind of thing. He’d seen more porn than he’d probably like to admit though. Thinking he had some idea of what he was doing, he deepened the kiss trying not to overthink it. 

Hinata blushed but kissed back happily. His free hand going around Kageyama’s neck and his fingers running up into his hair. He could feel Kageyama’s palm getting sweaty against his, but he didn’t pay any attention to it. Thinking it was cute he was nervous. His own palms were most likely just as sweaty though. His heart raced in his chest and his legs were a bit restless. The kiss was broke and they looked at each other in silence, just enjoying being together. Though clearly, Kageyama’s mind was running.

Suddenly with a small squeak escaping him, Hinata was pushed back down on the bed. He looked up at the other, his hair draping down past his face making him look slightly scary until he smiled. Shouyou smiled right back, faces flushed and hands together. Tobio laughed a bit and leaned down on one elbow to balance himself better. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked and Hinata couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

“Was that not what we were doing?” He smirked and Kageyama rolled his eyes. 

“I meant with my tongue.” He said it bluntly and leaned in a bit more. Hinata smiled, it was more of an evil smile than before though.

”Do you even know how to kiss like that?” He teased and Tobio blushed.

”Well, no. I’ve seen people kiss though! I can do it.” 

“Alright.” Hinata shrugged and smirked at him. “If it’s not good though, I want a pork bun.” Kageyama laughed and rolled his eyes yet again. 

“Deal.” He said as he leaned in. Kissing lightly just like before. Hinata seemed a bit confused about that until he started to push harder. He’d heard that you should start soft and slowly get more aggressive. He let his tongue slip out and licked at Hinata’s bottom lip. Their hands squeezing tightly together and Shouyou opened his mouth for Tobio. Quickly taking the opportunity he slid his tongue into the other's mouth. Body moving down a bit more and he moved his free hand to rub at Hinata's jaw. Tongue swirling around the others. Their tongues clashing and Hinata's back arched slightly into the kiss. Kageyama pushed himself into it more, a smile on his face and the smacking of their lips together was like music to his ears. His hand moved down his jaw and over his shoulder. Tracing to his fingertips and moving to rub at his hip. Tobio's eyes closed tightly and his eyebrows furrowed a bit, focusing on every feeling. His heart pounding roughly.

The lingering taste of milk on Tobio's tongue made Hinata smile as well. He was cute, and he liked him back. He felt the hand on his hip and leaned into the touch. Tobio broke off for air and Hinata chased after him. Panting a bit and looked up at Kageyama. His face red and he was breathing heavily. Hinata moved his hand out of Tobio's and wrapped his arms around his neck instead. Pulling him down roughly and kissing him harder. Being much more aggressive than Kageyama had previously been. Tobio fell down farther, back into the other's lips. He was breathing heavily through his nose and Hinata subconsciously ground his hips up against the taller boy.

He let a small groan slip from his mouth when he felt Hinata grind up against his already growing bulge and he quickly pulled back. Tearing his eyes away from Hinata and covering his mouth. Shit, he just did that. He just made a noise. He made a noise. He felt his face burning and he just stared at his blank wall as if it had the answers. Shouyou sat up and grabbed his hand laughing a bit. 

"Did you like it?" he asked. Leaning in and kissing at Kageyama's neck. The dark-haired boy inhaled sharply. Glancing down at the other. 

"Tch, no." He clicked his tongue turning his gaze back away. He moved his hand away from his face and tried to cool off a bit until he felt a hand on his crotch. Quickly, by instinct, he pushed Hinata's hand away and covered himself. Looking at the other with wide eyes. "W-what are you doing?!"

Hinata puffed up his cheeks and pushed Kageyama's hands back away. "I thought you would like this then." He moved back a bit so his face was closer to Kageyama's tent and looked up at the other. "I saw porn on your phone a while ago. I thought you were a goody two shoes so I never thought of doing something like this with you." He laughed a bit, "When I saw that though, you're just as bad as me huh?" He smirked a bit and Kageyama rolled his eyes. That must've been when the flirting started.

"Everyone watches porn." He said bluntly and Hinata laughed. 

"How much do you watch?" It was like he was trying to rub salt in the wound and Tobio bit his lip. Looking at the floor, then back at Hinata by his crotch. He grabbed his wrist and moved his hand back to his pants. 

"Just get on with it."

"Not until you tell me~!" moving his hand away and leaning his head down farther just to tease. Tobio growled, sighed, and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Like, maybe, 3 or 4 times a day. 5 at most." He wasn't sure how much the average was for jacking off, but he was being honest. Some days he'd do more, but that was rare. The look on Hinata's face warned him though that he'd lost. He wasn't sure what he lost, but he lost. 

"That's so much!" His eyes were wide and his mouth dropped a bit, it quickly turned into a smirk though. "So you're just a big horndog huh?" He said sitting back and crossed his arms. 

"I'm not! I just- I don't know, I just enjoy it?" Hinata laughed a bit and moved his hand back down to his pants. A sigh of relief leaving Kageyama's mouth and Hinata smiled.

"Horndog~," he said feeling how hard the other already was. "Yeah, see. H. O. R. N. D. O. G." Kageyama let out a nervous chuckle and couldn't even deny it.

"I'm not a horndog. You're just too good looking." Hinata blushed a bit and leaned forward kissing him. His hand continuing to move on Tobio's bulge. A smile was prominent on his face. Unable to control it, listening to the small noises Kageyama was making. He broke off the kiss, another small laugh left his mouth. 

"No, I think this just means you did like my kissing." He leaned back down. Moving his legs back but letting his ass stay in the air shaking it a bit as if he was showing it off to Tobio. Which was exactly what he was doing, and it was working. Kageyama leaned back on his palms watching the other. 

Hinata flicked at his tip just slightly through his pants, making the other flinch. He already was enjoying how much control he had. Moving his hands up and undoing his button. He looked up at Kageyama slowly unzipping his jeans and pulling the fabric out of his way. Looking down and seeing his stripped red boxers. He went to move his hand but stopped as Kageyama lifted his hips and slid his clothes down more. They stopped around his knees and Hinata smiled at the sight. Already getting eager to have his hands all over the other. 

"Someone's eager~." It was him, he was eager, he wanted to touch all over Tobio. He bit down on his lip and tried to keep his composure though. 

"Hah, yeah," Kageyama admitted, fingers pushing forward to run through the orange curly locks. Hinata leaned into the touch almost like a cat and continued smiling. Humming as he moved his hand down to palm at his dick through his underwear. Kageyama's body moved forward a bit. Biting down on his lip trying to keep in any unnecessary noises. His hand pushing his bulge down against his stomach and he started to see some of it through the convenient hole in his boxers. Hinata grabbed the legs of his boxers and tugged them down. Watching the other's dick spring forward and he started to get excited as well. Kageyama shivered at the cold air hitting his skin. 

"So big, I don't know if I can fit it all in my mouth." Tobio felt his stomach turning, butterflies overwhelming him. Don't talk like that, please don't talk like that. He couldn't bring himself to say that though because he, in fact, more than liked it. Probably liked it too much. To the point, he'd cum too soon. So instead he moved his hips up slightly as if to prompt the other to continue. Hinata laughed, getting the point of what he was wanting. "Do you have lube?" 

"Ah- yeah." he quickly leaned down quickly opening his bed's drawer. Sifting through it for a moment and reaching to the back grabbing a bottle. It was already quite messy and clearly used. Hinata sighed, amusement dripping from the sigh. "Hey, shut up," Tobio said quickly before Hinata got a chance to tease him. 

"I didn't say anything," he said cracking open the cap and turning the bottle over, squeezing a very unusually small amount down onto his dick. Kageyama's dick twitching at the cold, wet sensation. Not bothering to ask why he used so little and just enjoyed the attention he was getting. Hinata smirked and looked up at him closing the bottle. "That is a lot you've used though." 

"I knew you were going to say something!" he said turning his head away, his face still dark red so it didn't even matter that that flustered him. He looked back though as he felt Hinata's hand wrap around him. Watching Hinata's hand drag up his dick and back down. Groaning as he felt the pleasure waves shooting through his body. It felt so much better when someone else did it. It made his chest tighten and his nails dug into the sheets. Hinata smiled and started to move his hand faster. His ass pushing up higher into the air, shaking it lightly. Was he asking for something? Before Tobio could think it over he felt his hand pressing against Shouyou's entrance through his pants. 

"Ah~!" Hinata gasped, hips moving back against Kageyama's hand though. Kageyama smirked a bit, still groaning as he was being jacked off. He swallowed roughly. His hand gripping at Hinata's ass. There were small moans coming out from the boy below him. His eyes focused on the other's ass. He started to move his hand down his pants. Finger pressing against his entrance through his underwear and his face seemed focused when Hinata looked up at him. He started to stroke faster trying to break the other's concentration. Groans were coming from his mouth, but he still seemed very focused on the smaller's ass. Hinata enjoyed the feeling of it. Hips leaning into the touch, but he wanted Kageyama to look at him. Leaning down he licked a stripe up the bottom of his dick. Tobio's face quickly turned when he felt the new sensation his eyes widening a bit and Hinata smirked at him. A shiver ran down his spine and he let out a shaky breath. 

"Fuck, Hinata." He bit down on his lip. Watching the other now, licking his soft pink tongue up and down his length. Kageyama's breath began to pick up. His finger pressing harder making Shouyou moan. Moving up and licking over his tip and sliding his tongue gently in his slit. Then back over and down his dick again. Kissing at the bottom and then trailing them back up. Kageyama's breath hitched as he felt his tip placed completely into his mouth. The temperature changing drastically compared to the cold air that was hitting his skin before. Tobio was getting more and more turned on by the second. Hooking his thumb on the hymn of Hinata's pants and starting to slip them down. Quickly followed by his underwear. 

Kageyama let the other use his mouth on him. Groaning and stopping what he was doing occasionally as he felt the waves of pleasure hit him. He grabbed the lube that was sitting on the bed and opened the cap. Squeezing out a good amount onto his fingers and moving his hand back again. Hinata looked up at him. Pupils were blown out with lust. He started to move more of Tobio's dick in his mouth when he felt Kageyama's hand graze against his ass. His hand stroking the shaft more. Sliding his head down farther, hand working on what he couldn't reach. He licked at the bottom desperately, getting impatient and wanting Kageyama's fingers in him. The taller male groaned as he felt Hinata working himself down farther. He was halfway in Shouyou's mouth and it was already driving him wild. 

Hinata turned his body to the side more so Tobio could reach him better. Kageyama smirked, looking back down at the other. His free hand going to his hair. Rubbing lightly at his scalp and watching Hinata suck him off. He started to lightly push his index finger against his hole, rewarded with a sweet moan coming from Hinata. The vibrations being sent from his throat straight to Kageyama's dick. A heavy groan leaving his mouth and he pushed Hinata's head down more. He moved his finger farther into Hinata as he rocked his hips back slightly. He started to push his head down more. Kageyama feeling his tip push into the back of his throat and he groaned loudly as Hinata tried to swallow around him. He uncontrollably bucked his hips up into Hinata's mouth. His chest starting to turn red and his breathing was getting heavier. Starting to turn into pants. He felt guilty though when he heard Hinata gag and pull back up quickly, spit stringing from his mouth to Kageyama's tip. 

Kageyama looked down at his watery eyes and swollen lips. He rubbed his hand down and rubbed his thumb against the other's cheek. "You're really fucking good," he said out of breath and Shouyou went right back to work. Moving his head down the best he could. This time Kageyama kept his hand on the bed. Gripping at the sheets tightly and his other hand started to press in faster. His whole finger was almost in and he wanted to make Hinata feel just as good. The moans vibrating his dick telling him he was doing a good job. Tobio's head leaned back and his finger pushed the rest of the way in when he felt Hinata start choking around his dick but keeping himself held there. Swallowing roughly around him. He hallowed out his cheeks and pushed down more. The tears starting to bubble up and run down his cheeks as he gaged. 

"F-fuck- fuck~ Shouyou. S-shit!" he cursed under his breath heavily. His eyes moving back down to Hinata when he pulled up coughing and trying to regain his breath. He wiped away the drool that was running down his face as well as the tears. He stroked him though and Kageyama moved his hand down and pushed Hinata's away. "I can't concentrate when you're doing that." He said still panting and his chest visibly rising and lowering. He pushed Hinata down against the bed like they were before. Crawling over him, this time though he leaned back and took off his own shirt. Throwing it down onto his floor. Shouyou quickly started to rub at his abs. Face flushed and he looked worn out already. Tobio smiled, tugging up Hinata's shirt and throwing it over as well. His lubed finger staying near Hinata's entrance. 

He licked roughly over Hinata's nipple, sucking lightly and watching the other tremble under him. He smirked and looked up at Shouyou, it was intoxicating. The look on his face. His head tilted back and he let out moans. They were shaky and cracking as they left his throat. Kageyama loved the sounds he was making. His hand running down and pushing up one of Hinata's legs spreading them apart and he started to push his finger in more. His finger was all the way in and he started to wiggle it around his insides. They were soft and tight. His mind starting to run and he felt his heartbeat pick up. His eyes fluttered down to look at what he was doing. Hinata's loud moans confusing him and he couldn't decide where he wanted to look. Hinata gripped tightly at his pillow and his legs were shaking trying to close back together. Back arching slightly and he bit down on his lip tightly. Kageyama started to slide in a second finger, easing it in carefully and Hinata's head snapped down to look at him. His eyes were full of pleasure tears and he looked at Kageyama.

"Y-yes please~ more- you can do more!" he said rocking his hips down and Kageyama nodded starting to add the second finger. His hands shaking a bit as he did so. It seemed like quite a stretch, but once the tip of his middle finger was in he was fine. Pushing his fingers and starting to move in and out of Hinata. He scissored his fingers back and forth Hinata moaning and shaking. His head tilted back and he moaned out louder than he thought he would. A hand quickly coming to cover his mouth and he glanced down at Kageyama who was smirking. He wanted to say something back, but he knew if he did it would come out in a moan and make it only more embarrassing.

"Shit, you look really good like that," he said leaning back up to kiss at his neck. His fingers starting to thrust in and out of him faster. His mind running, but his hands didn't stop moving. He kissed down his neck a bit to his collar bone and then chest. Coming to suck on his hard nipple again. Biting lightly and getting a small squeak from the other. Licking over and pushing down on it with his tongue. 

"S-sensative, K-kageyama!" he bit down on his lip and leaned his head over to the side, face pressing into the pillow. This only making Kageyama go rougher. His own hips starting to buck at nothing. Grasping for any possible friction and it was starting to become painful. Hinata wasn't stretched enough though. He slipped his fingers out and grabbed Shouyou's hips turning him over and pulling up his hips. Hinata sat with his ass in the air on his knees. Hands down on the mattress and panting. His face looked a mess, his thighs shaking. 

"Sorry, I- I can't wait," Kageyama said pushing Hinata's legs together. 

"N-not yet! I'm not ready!" Hinata said, his hand coming back and pushing Kageyama's stomach away. Tobio rolled his eyes and huffed at him. Pushing forward and sliding his dick in between Hinata's thighs. Shouyou clearly relaxed when he felt Kageyama go in between his thighs. He laughed a bit and leaned his head down into the pillow. Grabbing it tightly waiting for the other to start moving. Kageyama gripped at his hips and pulled him back, then thrust forward against him. Hinata moaned every time he thrust forward, brushing roughly against his own dick. His legs were shaky and he felt like he couldn't support himself. Panting heavily into Kageyama's pillow and no doubt drooling all over it. 

"So good- you feel really good-" Kageyama complimented from behind and Hinata looked back at him, realizing how much he liked this guy. The sweat on his forehead, and the bits dropping off his chest. His body red and he was panting pushing himself forward. His hair hanging in his face and his eyes were focused down on his ass. Hinata gripped tightly at the pillow and bit his lip watching the other move. Moaning lightly and Kageyama looked up, eyes meeting with Hinata's and he laughed a bit leaning forward. One hand moving up to pull his jaw more toward him. Kissing at his neck and face. Then pecking at his lips. Hips starting to move faster and Hinata's mouth hung open as he moaned heavily. Choking on noises occasionally when Tobio kissed him roughly. 

"S-so good~ Y-yes, I -fuck- perfect! I -I love it. Ka-kageyama, f-fuck please~" Tobio watched him beg and his hips got faster. Hinata's hand coming back to pull on his head. Fingers tangling in his hair. He started to thrust his own hips back against Kageyama's dick. One of his hands moving back and he cupped his own dick. Holding Kageyama's every time he thrust forward and causing them to rub against each other much more. Hinata's head lifted up and he felt his stomach turning with his release. "C-cumming!"

Kageyama heard him and was in the exact same boat. Feeling himself come closer and closer. "S-shit me too." he groaned out and his hips slammed against Hinata faster. Hinata came first. Eyes rolling back and biting down hard on his lip. Moaning loud incoherent words. Painting Kageyama's sheets with lines of white. Panting and his body dropped forward back down onto the pillow and he whined. Moaning as kageyama thrust against his sensitive dick. Tobio groaned heavily. Watching the other cum sending him over the edge. Head lifting up and his mouth going wide. Eyes closed shut tightly and his eyebrows curled in together. He shot out thick ropes of white and covered Hinata's thighs. He panted, leaning over Hinata and sliding his dick out of from between his legs. 

Shouyou was shaking and he let himself drop down on the bed. He felt the cum spread across his stomach but he was too worn out to care. Tobio dropped down by him, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. He rubbed a hand through his own hair. Pushing away the stands that stuck to his sweaty forehead. Looking over at Hinata who's face was all red and sweaty as well. He moved his hand over and did the same. Pushing Hinata's hair out of his face and the other opened his eyes. Moving forward and grabbing Kageyama. Pulling him close and wrapping his arm around the larger male. 

"Next time, I want you to fuck me." Kageyama laughed a bit at those words and leaned his head down against Hinata's. 

"We're gross, we need to take a shower." He said, but his eyelids started to feel heavy. Hinata laughed and rubbed at his jaw, kissing him lightly.

"We can wait till tomorrow morning, okay?" Tobio nodded and Hinata leaned against him. Eyes falling shut. Kageyama wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist. Rubbing at his back lightly. Hinata reached down and pulled the blanket over them. Head leaning against Tobio's chest and he started to doze off, Kageyama listened to his breathing slow and smiled brightly to himself. 

"You're so perfect Hinata. I do love you," he said sighing a bit at himself for not realizing it sooner. Hinata blushed having heard it but knew better than to say anything and fell asleep in his arms. Hinata's warm body having Tobio fall into a deep sleep quickly after.


	2. Jealousy (Tooru Oikawa/ Hajime Iwaizumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'd only been 4 weeks since Iwaizumi's confession to Oikawa. They both decided it would be better to stay friends, just until they were out of high school. It'd be better for the team, though they hung out and talked like boyfriends, they were always quick to say 'just friends' even to each other. Hajime had never been fond of the girls who crowded around his crush. Touching and flirting with the guy he liked. When he saw Oikawa go into a janitor's closet with a girl though it all began to boil over.

Iwazumi walked down the hall staring at his phone. He kept looking at the damned texts. Reading through what Oikawa had said, his heart racing no matter how many times he looked at it. He was heading to lunch. Glancing around the crowded halls and trying to spot the sexy brown haired male. Or, more likely, a crowd of girls. He'd never been fond of the woman who tried to seduce Oikawa, but what could he do. Just as they said, they weren't dating. Oikawa wasn't his. Just a few more months. A few more months and they could be together. They'd been friends since elementary school, a few months wouldn't seem like anything. His eyes darted around, still searching for Oikawa. He heard a few giggles of girls and his eyes turned. There was no Tooru though. He was beginning to get antsy. He wasn't one to ever show these emotions though, so he kept on a straight, unwavering face. Continuing down the halls he glanced down one where he heard more giggling. He spotted Oikawa that time. With a girl, not a surprise. He sighed a bit, but stepped out of their line of view and watched.

"Oikawa~ Come on, you know you want to." She pressed her boobs up against Tooru, standing on her tiptoes and he let out a nervous laugh.

"N-not here, okay princess?" He said pushing her back a bit and she pouted. Being persistent and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll ride you, I know how much you like that." Oikawa was clearly starting to get uncomfortable. Swallowing roughly, but he didn't say anything. She smirked and kissed his cheek. His head flinching away slightly. She moved back and grabbed his tie. He was yanked forward and he didn't really seem to be fighting it anymore. God knows what was running through his mind. There was a giggle as she yanked him into the room and the door clicked shut.

Iwazumi felt a pain in his chest. Why did that hurt so much? He knew Oikawa slept around, with, well- pretty much every girl in the whole damn school. It was just that, he'd never actually had proof. There were signs, but he'd never actually seen it. He gave Oikawa the benefit of the doubt too much, or maybe it was just his hopes. Hajime laughed a bit at himself and rubbed a hand down his face. If he were a girl he could've had sex with Tooru a long time ago. He started to pick up his pace. Helping his bag back up on his shoulder. Lunch box bouncing in his hand and he just wanted to get to the cafeteria. His eyes started to sting with tears though, he quickly used his jacket to wipe them away. Stopping in the hallway and facing a wall trying to regain his composure.

Running down the stairs to where the rest of the volleyball team was sitting at a large table. He swallowed roughly. Looking at his reflection in one of the windows. He didn't look like he'd been crying, he had a runny nose at the most. He was just lucky he stopped himself before he started to bawl. He sat himself down at the very end. Where he sat almost every day. Oikawa would sit across from him and they'd usually talk about something stupid. Like his stupid X-File like theories. He set down his bag and sighed at himself, grabbing his headphones and plugging them into his phone. Turning up his playlist and plugging his ears. Drowning out all the noise and sinking into his own world. Maybe Oikawa had just been telling him what he wanted to hear? Maybe telling him was a mistake? Did it make him feel trapped like he needed to say he wanted it too? He bit his lip. Setting his lunch down on the table and starting to unwrap it. His teammates were looking at him, but with the look on his face, plus the earbuds in. They knew better than even attempt to talk to him. Hajime opened up his lunchbox. It had two meals, one for him and one for Oikawa, which he almost always made. Grabbing his chopsticks and scooping up some rice. Going to place it in his mouth, but stopping just before it touched his lips. It was like he was in robot mode. He wasn't even hungry. He sighed heavily and set the chopsticks back down. Closing the lunchbox and wrapping it back up. He placed his face in his hands and just glared down at the wood grain of the table.

He must've sat like that for a good while because he only looked up when he felt movement across from him and Oikawa dropped himself and his bag down smiling like his normal self. No one thought anything of it, maybe he had extra work or something. That's what they thought, that's what Hajime would've thought. Is that why he'd been late to lunch all the time. Oikawa turned his head to talk to one of the other students. Iwazumi not paying enough attention to it to notice who it was he was talking to. When he turned his head though, Hajime noticed how messy he was. Back of his hair puffed up a bit and his collar distorted. His eyes spotted a dark mark lower on his neck, then his eyes were drawn attention to the girl from before walking behind Oikawa. Her hand dragging along his shoulder blades. It was too subtle for anyone who wasn't paying attention to see it. Hajime saw it though, every single fucking thing. Oikawa shivered a bit and glanced over his shoulder watching her walk away. He quickly turned back and continued to talk.

"Where were you anyway? You're late to lunch, again." Kindaichi questioned. Hajime slid out his earbud to listen. His eyes watching Oikawa carefully.

"Oh, I just had some extra English work to finish." The other's nodded, not surprised by his reply. Suddenly Iwaizumi hated himself for believing the excuse so many times. His eyes glared back up at Oikawa, he saw the other start to talk again before he interrupted.

"You know, how many times are you going to stay for that damn class huh?" he glared and his voice was angry. Not the normal angry though, it was pure anger. His blood boiling and Oikawa was more than able to tell, everyone at the table was.

"Iwa-Chan~ don't worry about me. I got it down." He held up his hand, pressing his thumb and index finger together. Giving the 'okay' sign. Though it was more than obvious that it didn't make Iwaizumi calm down. 

"You're lying to us," he said bluntly sitting back and everyone at the table was listening now. Oikawa rubbing his neck and blushing a bit, starting to get uncomfortable. 

"Ah, you got me, truth is I'm tutoring a first year." Everyone seemed a bit shocked at that. Hajime though sat up straight and clicked his tongue. His glare deepening.

"Oh, does the first year like to give you hickeys while you tutor him?" His hands were pressing down on the table into fists and everyone started to seem on edge. No one saying a word, just watching it all unfold.

Oikawa covered his neck, "It's not a hickey, I hit my neck on the cupboard this morning." Hajime laughed at this, it was almost a breathless laugh. He got up slamming his hands down on the table and leaned down close to Oikawa. Grabbing his collar and yanking him forward. Everyone's eyes going wide at the table, other people's attention being drawn to the commotion. Oikawa tried to balance awkwardly, hands placed on the table so he didn't fall over.

"Yeah, I didn't realize you liked to fuck cupboards. Or do you like them to 'ride' you?" The look in his eyes would look like pure hatred to anyone else. Oikawa saw the pain in it though. He let him go and shoved the lunch box his way. "Have the fucking lunch  _I_  made for you," he said putting his earbud back in and storming off. Everyone's eyes watched him as he walked out of the room. 

The eyes darted right at Oikawa and he looked back at them and then to Iwaizumi. He started to get up walking quickly after him. 

"Iwa-Chan, it's not like that!" he yelled after him. Iwaizumi turned his head and Oikawa relaxed a bit, letting out a sigh. Hajime turned himself around and took out an earbud. They were at least a good 10 feet apart and he yelled right back at the other, making it loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Ha, yeah. Please. I'm always there, but you know what. Fuck me, right? That's how you feel." He started to walk forward, slipping his earbuds into his pocket and he walked right up to Oikawa. Jamming his finger into the other's chest. "I'm only any good when you need me huh? That's how it's always fucking been." He glared at the other, his hand moving down and clenching into a fist. "You know what, you really are a shitty guy." he turned away starting to walk off again. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at this point. Oikawa reached forward to grab his wrist. Hajime smacked it away, flipping him off and yelling back as he walked. "Don't try to fucking play the nice guy just because everyone is looking!" 

He walked out of the cafeteria and down the hall, still visible through the clear doors until he turned down a hall and was out of sight. Tooru felt the guilt flood over him. He could see the pain in the other's eyes and it was tugging at his strings harder than anything he'd felt in a long time. Iwaizumi had seen him be pulled into the janitor's room by that girl. Oikawa walked back over to the table and grabbed the lunch, as well as his Hajime's bag, then his own. Oikawa could feel all the eyes on him, it was almost completely silent except for the few whispers.

"What was that all about?" Kentarou finally asked, a scoff following soon after and he got up with his lunch. "You third years are such a pain in my ass." he looked back at Oikawa, glaring, "Next time, don't make a big scene." Tooru glared but didn't have time. 

"I'm going to talk to him," he said to the others and started to hurry out the door where Iwaizumi had left. Everyone started to talk almost immediately after Oikawa left the room. He ran down the hall looking for the other.

Hajime had walked out to the gym, he stood at the door and pulled out his key unlocking the door. He walked in taking a deep breath. He sighed a bit. Setting down his phone and headphones. Taking off his jacket and throwing it down. He didn't have his gym clothes with him at the time being, so he just went back and grabbed a volleyball. Taking it to one of the walls and starting to practice with himself. He watched the ball bounce off the wall in a rhythm, his heart aching as he thought of all the things that girl probably did to Oikawa. He grabbed the ball as it flew back at him and he gripped it tightly between his palms. His eyes starting to water and he tried to choke it back. Not right now, he didn't need to cry right now. His body wasn't being reasonable though and he felt the tears starting to stream down his face. He threw the ball down against the ground. 

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" he yelled and then kicked the ball across the room. He clenched his fist and walked up to one of the walls slamming his fist into it. "S-shit!" he tried to shake his hand off, but it fucking hurt. He looked up at the ceiling, tears starting to cloud his vision. For some reason, the stinging in his knuckles though began to relax him a bit. He swallowed roughly and slammed his hand back in the wall. This time he was quick and fast to punch it at least 10 times. Blood starting to drip from his knuckles and he inhaled sharply at the pain. He sighed heavily, smiling as he felt his anger leaving his body. He rubbed a hand through his hair. Looking at his bloody knuckles shaking his head at himself. He was going to regret that later. He walked over picking up the volleyball. Wiping his tears away from his face. He looked down and saw a trail of blood following him though and he sighed. "Fuck." He turned to walk back to the storage room to see a familiar figure looking back at him. Oikawa was sitting there, eyes wide and he seemed shocked. 

"H-how long were you there?!" Hajime asked quickly. Tooru seeming to snap out of it. 

"Since you kicked the ball..:" he said looking away and setting down their things. He walked back and closed the gym door. "We need to talk." He said looking back at Iwaizumi. 

"There's nothing to talk about, if you plan on lying to me again, I won't believe it. Trust me, I learned my lesson." He walked to the storage room and set the volleyball back in the pile of balls. 

"I was serious when I said it's not as bad as it seems," Iwaizumi said starting to move toward the other, only to get him to walk farther away, grabbing towels and crouched down starting to wipe up the blood. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's shoulder, looking at him and he sighed heavily. "Please, listen." He took the paper towels out of Hajime's hand when he stood up. He walked over, throwing them in the trash and grabbed the first aid kit. Iwaizumi sighed, it wasn't like he had much of a choice but to listen, and a part of him still hoped he had misread the situation. Oikawa sat down on the ground and patted the floor next to him. Hajime came over reluctantly and sat down, not looking at the other, nor speaking. 

"She lost a bet, and she had to 'hook up' with me." he took Iwaizumi's hand and a cotton ball, as well as tweezers and some medicine starting to clean up the wound. "She did try to make advances, but I stopped her and asked why. Then she explained what was going on to me. So, I let her leave a hickey on my neck and rough up my hair a bit." He pulled out the bandages and started to carefully wrap around Hajime's knuckles. "I'm a little disappointed you didn't read the situation. I would never make it so obvious I had sex. Plus, she's not my type." Iwaizumi couldn't help the smile that ran over his face. He looked back at Oikawa and grabbed his hair with his good hand, tugging him forward as Oikawa screamed like a little girl.

"NOT THE HAIR! NOT THE HAIR!" Hajime laughed and moved his hand to Tooru's jaw and pulled him into a kiss. Oikawa's eyes widened a bit, expecting to get the shit beat out of him, but got this instead. He felt his heart flutter and he kicked the first aid box back into the storage room. Wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's neck and kissing back. Hajime didn't expect the other to deepen the kiss so much, but he went along with it. Then it was like a switch flipped.  

"I'm going to make it so everyone fucking knows who you had sex with," he said bluntly and shoved Oikawa down on the gym floor. Leaning down and kissing him much harder. Forcing his tongue into Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa laughed a bit but was secretly scared as to what that meant. Then he hit the realization of, did that mean they were going to have sex? He didn't have time to think about it, he was too caught up in the moment. So he just opened his mouth and let Hajime in. Their tongues swirling around each other and clashing viciously. 

Oikawa broke the kiss after a moment. Pushing the eager Hajime back and he growled. “Iwa-Chan! We’re on the gym floor!” He said laughing a bit. Though he did love how needy he was being. It was clear, even to them that they'd both wanted this for a while now. Oikawa being just as eager.  Oikawa moved up and Iwaizumi got to his feet. Holding out a hand to help Oikawa up. Only to swipe it away when he reached for it. He chuckled and smirked, crossing his arms. 

”Let’s head to the bathrooms then.” Oikawa nodded, pouting a bit at Hajime’s mean trick. He huffed and walked over to his bag. Shuffling through and pulling out lube and condom. Turning to Iwaizumi and winking. Placing the condom in his mouth and holding it there. Iwaizumi just sat there staring at him for a moment. Raising an eyebrow. He hadn't exactly expected to have sex right then and there, but he wasn't complaining.

“Do you really have that in your bag, like always?” He laughed and Oikawa shook his head. Walking up to Hajime and wrapping his arms around his neck. Taking the condom out of his mouth. 

“Only started carrying it around four weeks ago.” He smirked adding another wink and all Hajime could do was sigh. Though a blush came across his face. 

“You could’ve just told me you wanted to have sex. I wouldn’t have had to wait this long then.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm. Starting to drag him to the gym bathrooms. Going in and locking the door. Iwaizumi smirked when they got into the bathroom. Pushing Tooru back against the sink starting to kiss him aggressively before he even got the chance to say something snarky. Oikawa felt the edge of the counter digging into his lower back, he didn't really care though. He had more things to worry about than a bit of back pain. Hajime was quite observant though and figured the sink would hurt. He grabbed Oikawa's thigh, helping him up onto the counter. Tooru set the items down groaning into the kiss, pushing the other away and looking at his aggressive face. He laughed at how red the other was. Hajime's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" He said bluntly. Hands going back to Oikawa's hips and leaning in kissing at his neck, eager to continue. Oikawa snickered and pulled Hajime's face away again. 

"You're so eager, don't you want to enjoy it." Iwaizumi looked at him and raised an eyebrow giving him the, 'are you fucking serious right now' look and leaned back in. Pulling Oikawa to the edge of the counter. One hand starting to move into his shirt quickly. "Iwa-chan~ slow down," Hajime grunted but continued just as fast as before. Tooru sighed and smiled at the other. He really did like him this much. Normally he'd never do something so sweet, or exposing. If you could even consider this sweet. He was like an animal attacking Oikawa. Tooru loved it either way though, so he leaned his head back giving the other more access to his neck.

When Iwaizumi saw the small hickey on Oikawa's neck when he turned his head. He suddenly got more aggressive. Pushing harder and his grip tightening. He leaned back over to where the hickey was and placed his mouth on it. Sucking a much larger, and a darker one. Biting down on his neck just to be sure. Oikawa squeaked at the pain.

"Ow?!" he said sounding annoyed and looked at Hajime. Covering the spot on his neck. Hajime looked up at him and smirked. 

"Didn't I say I was going to make sure people knew." He grabbed Tooru's hand and pulled it away from his neck. His other hand pushing Oikawa's jaw back and he started to suck hickeys all over his neck. Ones that would be much more difficult to hide, even if he tried. He bit down in a few places leaving a large dotted crescent marks in his skin. Oikawa's chest moved forward and he moaned at the bites. Hajime's hand moving from his jaw and up Oikawa's shirt starting to tug at one of his nipples. Tooru bit his lip and his head leaned back against the mirror.  

"Ha~ Iwa-chan~ I want your shirt off," he said looking back down at the other and started to tug at his shirt. Hajime looked at him and broke his mouth away from his skin. Leaning back and taking off his jacket then pulling his shirt up over his head and setting them down on the counter. Tooru's hands went over Iwaizumi's chest. Rubbing up his abs and then back down. Hajime just looked at Oikawa while he did this. Fuck, he was really in love with this crappy piece of shit. Oikawa poked a bit of his tongue out past his teeth as he concentrated on the other's muscles. Moving forward a bit and starting to touch all over them. Hajime's face was practically burning red, he glanced up seeing himself in the mirror, and it only made him go redder. His eyes darted back down to Oikawa who looked up at him. 

"Do you like it that much?" Tooru leaned back up grabbing his neck and pulling him close. He smirked and started to kiss Hajime. The other's aggressiveness seeming to fade momentarily. Oikawa kissed at Hajime's face. Smiling and he licked up the other's neck. His eyes going to Iwaizumi as he felt gentle hands wrap around his waist. Like reality was just hitting the poor guy. He looked down Oikawa's back, not paying attention to the fact that Oikawa was looking at him. He laughed a bit and leaned back into Hajime's ear. "I wonder, what did you imagine when you thought of us having sex?" he smirked as he talked into the other's ear. The hot breath sending shivers down Hajime's spine. "You like me a lot huh?" his hand ran back down the other's chest as he proceeded, "I'm like, the person everyone wants to get with. So show me you're worth it." Hajime murmured at that comment. 

"You really are a shitty guy." He grabbed Oikawa's jaw and shoved him back a bit, "I kinda like that though. It lets me put you in your place."  Oikawa held his wrist and smirked. Iwaizumi's hand broke away from his face and he moved his hands down to help Oikawa take off his jacket, then unbuttoning Oikawa's shirt and setting it with his. Hajime had an evil look in his eyes and smirked right back at Oikawa. Causing the male's smirk to waver. He moved his hands down and undid Oikawa's pants starting to pull them off. Tooru raised his hips to help the other get them off. His eyes starting to flood with lust. He moved his hands down to the counter and leaned back against the mirror. Iwaizumi leaned down and starting to kiss at Oikawa's chest. He kissed all the way down to his pants and sucked a few dark hickeys at the rim of his clothes. Then he moved back up and bit roughly around one of Oikawa's nipples getting a loud yell from the other. 

"HEY! OW! You're gonna ruin my flawless skin." Hajime looked up at him and snorted a bit. Licking roughly over his nipple and watching Oikawa's face scrunch up. His hand moving up and he started to pinch the other nipple roughly. Tugging and swirling his tongue around the one in his mouth. Oikawa let out a moan. Spreading his legs so Iwaizumi could get closer. Which was exactly what he did, starting to add more hickeys, being very persistent and stubborn. He wanted to make sure everyone knew. Oikawa was his. If he marked him enough the girls that crowd him would know to fuck off. Hajime got a sneaky idea, he broke away and grabbed his jacket. "Iwa-chan, what are you doing?" Oikawa said looking at the other. 

Iwaizumi pulled out the pen in his jacket, permanent, perfect. It'd last a few days. Ignoring Oikawa's question completely, he placed it in his mouth and pushed up one of Tooru's thighs. Taking off the pen cap and starting to scribble down his own name. Oikawa's hand quickly shot forward trying to grab Hajime's. 

"That's permanent! I have PE tomorrow!" Hajime looked up at him and laughed.

"That's a shame because I'm pretty sure the rest of the marks I left aren't going to go away by tomorrow either." Oikawa's eyes widened having the realization that all the marks on his skin were going to be there tomorrow. Shit, he'd got too caught up in the moment and it completely slipped by him. Oikawa sighed heavily.

"Fine, but only because if I'm going to get caught, we might as well make it worth it." Iwaizumi smirked and continued to write as Tooru pulled his hand away. Hajime leaned up and also started to mark on Oikawa's lower stomach. Tooru growling unamused, Hajime laughed and put the cap back on the pen, placing it back on the counter and he backed away a bit. Looking at Oikawa all marked up, something caught his eye though. Tooru's legs were only marked by a pen. He smirked and leaned back in. Spreading Oikawa's legs and starting to bite and suck marks onto his thighs. 

"Ha~ h-how much of me do you need to mark? I think they'll get the point." Iwaizumi looked up at him, licking up his thigh more and making the other gasp. 

"Knowing you, you'll try to cover them, so I'm gonna make that impossible." He smirked and Oikawa rolled his eyes but spread his legs farther for Hajime as he started to work his way up. Dark circles and bite marks covering his legs and Hajime finally leaned back, content with what he'd done. "So pretty," he said laughing and pulled Oikawa off the counter and turned him around to have him look in the mirror. Oikawa glared at him a bit, and then looked in the mirror. His eyes widening, he stepped forward to get a better look, he rubbed his hands over the marks.

"Holy shit! You asshole!" he said looking back at the smirking Hajime. "Fuck you! Oh my god," he sat back turning around and spreading his legs to see how bad it was. "How did you even make that many?" Iwaizumi crossed his arms, the damned smirk never leaving his face. 

"More are starting to appear." He said laughing and Oikawa sighed. It seemed like  _so_ much less from the angle he was at before. He had to have at least 100 marks though. He glared back at Hajime. 

"I am going to kill you," he said bluntly and Iwaizumi moved forward, pushing him back into the counter like before. Going to place a kiss on his neck and Oikawa quickly stopped him. "No, you fucking dog. No more marks." He laughed a bit though. Hajime smirked at him. 

"Stop acting like you don't like it. You know you love having my marks all over you." Tooru glared at him, it was true though. He maybe even got a little too turned on by feeling like he was owned by Hajime. 

"Whatever," he said smirking though. His hand going down to the bulge in Iwaizumi's pants. "You like it just as much." 

Hajime leaned back, laughing, "Of course." he grabbed the other's jaw and pulled him back into a kiss. This one had more passion though. Seeming as he'd worked all his anger out. Oikawa smiled and closed his eyes kissing back. Letting their tongues tangle around each other. His hand palming harder at Hajime's tent. Iwaizumi moved his hands down to Oikawa's hips groaning softly into the kiss at the touching. Oikawa moved his hands down and started to undo his button. Oikawa unzipped his pants and broke away from the kiss, his own face turning red as the nerves started to flood to him. He moved down not breaking eye contact with Hajime as he lowered himself. He placed a few soft kisses against Iwaizumi's chest as he went down. He stopped to focus on his V line. Placing kisses around his lower stomach. Pulling the other's pants down. Hajime blushed more, biting his lip as he watched the other.

"Relax Iwa-chan, your knight in shining armor will save you!" He winked and poked out his tongue. Iwaizumi just glared at him.

"Way to kill the mood." Oikawa gasped a bit, glaring and then leaning back in. Kissing at his happy trail. Licking along the small hairs. His eyes drifting up and down the other's body. He smiled and placed a few more pecks. Hooking his fingers under the band of Hajime's underwear. He pulled his underwear down quickly and watched the other's dick practically leap out at him. He smirked hand coming up and he rubbed his finger over the slit. He leaned head up against Hajime’s thigh. Staring at the others dick he smiled innocently and wrapped his hand around the shaft. 

“Iwa-Chan jr. likes me~” he giggled and Iwaizumi sighed. His hand moving down to Oikawa’s hair and pushing him closer to his dick. 

“Just shut up and suck it already.” Tooru looked up at him and laughed. Leaning in and kissing at the side of his shaft. Dragging his tongue up the side and getting a small groan from the other. Oikawa’s hand went up rubbing at his lower stomach and moving to look at his dick straight on. Holding out his tongue and looking up at Hajime. Then he pulled his hand away quickly reaching for his pants.

”Hold on I need to do something.” Iwaizumi looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

”Right now?” Oikawa nodded and reached in his pants pocket grabbing his phone. He turned on the camera and leaned forward grabbing Hajime’s dick again. Holding out his tongue and pressing it against the tip. Snapping a few photos. Then turning the angle of the camera up higher and opened his mouth moving it down around Hajime’s tip. He winked and did a piece sign taking another photo. Iwaizumi sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“You’re doing a photo shoot with my dick huh?” He growled at the other and Oikawa looked up at him smiling. He turned on the video and handed the phone to Hajime. He took the phone not realizing what he wanted and then saw that it was recording and he rolled his eyes. Turning the camera down to Oikawa’s face. Tooru hummed and smiled, eyes shifting down to his dick and he started to take more of him in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around his tip. He sucked on the other happily. Listening to Iwaizumi groan and his heart fluttered at the sounds. Hand around the shaft starting to stroke faster and he sucked on his tip coming off with a pop and opened his mouth sticking out his tongue. He slapped the others dick down against his tongue and looked up at the camera with innocent eyes. Smiling and placing kisses on the other’s dick. Hajime backed his hips out of Oikawa’s face and glared at him. 

“Is that all, just gonna tease?” Oikawa glared right back and kissed at the tip watching the precum starting to bead up. 

“Fuck you, I don’t wanna choke.” He looked up at Iwaizumi smiling innocently again. Hajime was starting to get a bit impatient and he leaned down, moving Tooru up against the stall wall. Holding his dick in his hand. 

“Open, and don’t bite.” He said with a serious look on his face and Oikawa sighed, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. Gagging almost instantly when Hajime roughly shoved his dick into the back of his throat. Iwaizumi let out a heavy groan holding his dick there letting Oikawa make choking noises until Tooru smacked at his thigh lightly and he pulled his dick out of the other's mouth. Oikawa started coughing and looked at him glaring.

”I said I _didn’t_ want to choke!” Iwaizumi smirked and moved his free hand down to rub a thumb over his bottom lip. 

“Well, you already choked, and you look really good when you’re choking. You want to look the best for this video right?” He smiled innocently just as Oikawa was doing. Tooru sighed and opened his mouth. Pushing on the back of Hajime’s leg and pushing him closer to his mouth. Iwaizumi stuck his cock in the other's mouth and Oikawa looked up at him starting to push his head down. Sucking and licking the best he could. Breathing heavily through his nose. 

Hajime ran his hand through Oikawa’s hair. Gripping tightly and then shoving his hips forward into Oikawa’s throat getting him to make a satisfying choking noise. Hajime groaned loudly and held himself at the back of Oikawa’s throat as he tried to swallow around him.

”F-fuck.” He groaned and he started to move out until Oikawa closed his mouth tighter and looked up at him shaking his head a little bit. His eyes squeezed shut tightly though as his body started to gag again. His eyes watering and he heaved more. Snot starting to run out his nose. Hajime pulled his dick out, the tip still in his mouth, but he let the other catch his breath.

Oikawa panted heavily around his tip and wiped off his face. Turning his head away and coughing. 

“Sorry.” He said coughing more and Hajime felt his heart pound. Tooru was so cute, even when sucking his dick. Oikawa turned his face back around licking at his tip and sliding it back into his mouth. Hajime groaned a bit.

”I’ll let you do it this time.” He said, biting down on his lip as he watched Tooru work. Focusing the camera better on him. He sighed and stopped recording setting the phone aside. “I’m not recording, that’s good enough.” Oikawa nodded smiling and his eyes fluttered back down. He started to bob his head down low, letting Hajime’s cock shove farther into his throat a bit each time. He opened his eyes and looked up at Iwaizumi, the other looking right back down at him.

Hajime rubbed at Oikawa’s scalp and Tooru went down farther. He hummed around his length getting a loud groan from Hajime. Oikawa rubbed at his thighs starting to push himself down far. His eye contact breaking as he couldn’t focus that well because the gagging made his eyes shut tightly. He gagged but kept pushing farther until he felt pubic hairs touching his nose. He seemed unaffected for a moment until he tried to swallow. Then suddenly he started gagging and choking once again. Holding himself down the best he could. Nails digging into Iwaizumi’s thighs. 

“H-ha mmhnng fuck!” The groaning was in a broken and unsteady voice. Oikawa finally pulled his head up choking more. Hajime panted trying to regain his composure as Oikawa heaved for air. Coughing again though. “Shit, let's do something different. You’ll make me cum too soon.” Oikawa looked up at him with watery eyes and nodded. Iwaizumi leaned down and helped Oikawa up. Tooru reached forward and kissed him. His tongue swirling around Hajime’s mouth quickly and he was clearly very horny by now. Iwaizumi wrapped his hands around the other, moving him back onto the counter. Pushing Tooru's legs back. He smirked a bit, a funny taste running through his mouth. 

"It tastes weird," he said after the kiss was broke and Tooru laughed. 

"That's cause I sucked your dick." Iwaizumi's eyes widened and he looked at the other raising an eyebrow. 

"It tastes that bad?! Oh my god- I'm so sorry," he said leaning back to place a soft kiss on his cheek and Oikawa snickered. Hands rubbing at Hajime's muscles. 

"Oh, don't worry, you're going to make it up to me~" he smirked at Iwaizumi and the dark-haired boy nodded. Moving away and kissing down his legs, hands sliding off Oikawa's shorts. He smiled as the other was exposed. Spreading his ass apart and looking at his pink hole. Tooru leaned back grabbing the lube. "You're lucky I'm so good to you and got strawberry." he smiled and handed the light pink bottle with little strawberries all around it to him. Hajime shook his head a bit and laughed. Squeezing out a good amount on his fingers. He looked up at the other who was practically shaking with anticipation. 

Iwaizumi pressed a wet finger against his entrance and Oikawa grabbed onto his own leg to pull it back farther so the other had more room. His legs spread as wide as he could. Hajime smirked a bit and kissed at the other's thigh again starting to slip his finger in. Going in much easier than he expected and he looked up at Tooru. 

"You play with yourself huh?" Oikawa blushed and turned his head.

"Yeah, maybe." He laughed slightly and Hajime glared at him, Oikawa reading his thoughts far too easily. "Mm, don't worry. It's always over you." Iwaizumi clearly relaxed and pushed his finger in farther. Slipping it in and out, but really no need to go so easy, so he started to slide in a second finger. Oikawa moaned at that, giving him a much better reaction this time. Hajime started to move his fingers in and out. Sliding them back in and curling them inward. Intentionally pressing his fingers into the other's prostate. Oikawa gasped and moaned loudly. 

"I-Iwa-iwa-chan~ So-so good," he said and bounced his hips a bit, getting even more friction. Iwaizumi loved the sounds Oikawa was making, leaning down and kissing his jaw as he continued to curl and uncurl his fingers while he thrust them. Even stopping to spread his fingers apart in Tooru. He slipped his fingers back out and rubbed them down across his entrance. Hajime got down on the floor, leaning forward and kissing his hole. Doing much less teasing than Oikawa had and he started to slip his tongue in. Circling it around the edge and then pushing it in farther. Tooru started panting heavily, legs shaking a bit and he moaned out at every small movement in him. Hajime smirked and pulled Oikawa's ass farther apart. His tongue working in and out of him. No matter how good Iwaizumi was working, Tooru wanted to be fucked. He reached down pushing Hajime's head away, his face red and he was breathing heavily. 

"I want you to put it in," he said bluntly, eyes filled with lust as he looked at Hajime. He swallowed roughly but nodded. Standing up and grabbing Tooru. He pulled him off the counter and turned him around. Bending him down over the counter. Oikawa smiled looking back at the other. Opening his mouth, but was interrupted by Hajime.

"Think about what you're going to say. If you say  _anything_ remotely stupid, I will walk out of here." Iwaizumi reached over and grabbed the condom. Tearing it open with his teeth, sliding the condom out and rolling it out down his length. Oikawa laughed and watched the lube drip from the bottle down to Iwaizumi's dick as he poured it out. Hajime lathered it down his length and pressed his tip to Oikawa's entrance. A shiver going simultaneously through each of their bodies. Hajime gripped his hips tightly, looking down at his ass. 

"I was just thinking, maybe you were abducted by aliens, and that's why you want to fuck me now."  It took the other a moment to even register what Oikawa had said. 

"D-did you seriously just.. oh my god." He sighed, spreading his ass farther apart. Thumbs going on each side of his hole, pushing it open more and he started to slide his tip in. "I don't even care. You feel too good to just pass up," he said panting and looking down as he started to slide into the other. Oikawa's head lifted up, eyes closed tightly and his body tightening. He bit down on his lip until he felt a hand rub up against his back. Hajime leaned down and kissed his shoulder. 

"Relax babe," he muttered into his ear and the pet name made Oikawa blush more. He looked at Iwaizumi who seemed clearly strained, trying to control himself. He smiled and nodded, leaning back and pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was broke when Oikawa moaned heavily again, Hajime starting to push in farther, about halfway down. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's shirt that was sitting on the counter and gripped onto it tightly. Biting into the fabric, his eyes closing again and he felt the dick go farther into him. He'd fingered himself plenty times, but this was far different. He felt the other's dick twitch in him and he moaned softly into the shirt. Moving his hips back slowly, Iwaizumi pushing into him farther and he felt like he was floating. He felt his ass press against Hajime's hips and stopped. Taking a deep breath and panting. His body relaxing more and he leaned onto the table more. 

"D-don't move yet," he said swallowing roughly. He took a few moments before he nodded. Heady burying down into the shirt and he looked back at Iwaizumi. "You can move." Hajime let out a relieved sigh as he started to slowly move his hips. Tears bubbling up in Oikawa's eyes. The stretch was painful but intoxicating and he wouldn't dare stop it. Oikawa's body tensed a bit with every slow push back in. He could feel his ass practically pulling the other in. Iwaizumi reached over and added more lube around his entrance. Tooru closed his eyes and his nails gripped at the now wrinkled shirt in his arms. "F-faster," Oikawa moaned out and it didn't take Hajime more than a second to comply. His hips starting to pick up pace and Tooru's moans got louder. He winced a bit, the pain getting worse until suddenly he let out a loud shaky moan. Head tilting down more as he felt Iwaizumi push into his prostate. All the pain that was there a moment ago fading completely. He reached back grabbing Hajime's arm. 

"Can I go faster?" Iwaizumi asked, his face was just as red and Oikawa nodded quickly. 

"H-hit it-t-breaks." he choked out words that sounded like what he said every game. 'Hit it until it breaks.' Iwaizumi hadn't ever thought of it like that, and probably would never be able to think about it normally again. Oikawa looked at the other, eyes begging as much as his words were. Iwaizumi nodded and pushed his hips in faster and harder. Oikawa choking on another moan and he leaned back down into the shirt. Biting down on it and Hajime's hands moving down to his hips. Gripping tightly as his thrusts started to get faster and more aggressive. 

"F-f-Tooru, so good-" he groaned. Reaching down and pulling his hair roughly. His head being forced up and Oikawa looked at himself in the mirror. Whole body red and sweaty. Tears running down his face and he looked like a slut as he leaned back grasping at Hajime, moaning loudly and his eyes rolling up. Iwaizumi only seemed to get more turned on by the sight. His hips getting faster. Oikawa whined every time his dick was slammed up against the counter. Tooru reached down covering his crotch as it was starting to get painful. Iwaizumi must've known because he slid himself out and turned Oikawa around. Setting him on the counter yet again. Pulling him to the edge and sliding himself back in. 

Oikawa gasped at the quick movements. Hands going to Hajime's back. Gripping tightly and he felt his nails dig in. Scratching down at his back arched. His dick throbbing between them, untouched. His eyes shut tightly and he leaned forward panting, he pulled Iwaizumi into a kiss. It was sloppy and Tooru's mouth was open half the time, just moaning into Hajime's mouth. Iwaizumi started to groan louder as well though. His hands moving around Oikawa's back, he pulled the other closer and he complied easily. Their chests pressed against each other. The body heat was immense, hot air flooding all around them. Oikawa moaned louder, his hole clenching around Hajime. 

Iwaizumi felt the nails dig into his back, panting heavily as he tried to keep his composure. Hajime bit down on Tooru's bottom lip, tugging it out and slamming his hips in hard. Oikawa's eyes fluttered open.

"I-wa-a~ Y-yes. Yes. Yes. So good, so good, fuck me-" He moaned at each thrust. Iwaizumi broke away and kissed Oikawa's neck. He was probably going to be just as marked up as Tooru considering how he was digging into his flesh with his nails. He felt Oikawa's back arch against him and he just continued to kiss softly against Oikawa's neck. Feeling his release turn in his stomach. He moved his hand up and gripped around Oikawa starting to stroke him roughly.

Oikawa felt his head spinning and he couldn't think straight, all that he could do was moan and choke on his own voice. His legs tensing tightly around Iwaizumi's waist when he grabbed his dick. His hips started to buck into the other's hand. Causing him to move farther onto his dick as well. He bit down on his bottom lip, looking down at Hajime and before he could say anything, his head shot forward, eyes closed and mouth dropped open. No noises came out, but he shot his cum out against both his and Hajime's stomach. That was quick, far too quick. The stimulation to his prostate was too much for him though. Iwaizumi started to groan, his hips picking up speed. The slapping noise of their hips getting louder. Hajime's head leaned up, grabbing Oikawa's back.

"S-sh-fuck, To-oru" he groaned once more loudly, one more hard thrust and he felt the condom stretch as he filled it with his jizz. His eyes shut tightly and his head pressed up against Oikawa's chest. He continued to move as he came down from his high. Breathing heavily and he slid himself out. Moving back and his hands were shaking. Tooru dropped back down on the counter. Whole body trembling. Hajime smiled at the sight. Slipping off the condom, tying it, then tossing it in the garbage. He tucked himself away and pulled his pants back up. Going over to Oikawa and helping him get dressed.

Once they were both cleaned up, Hajime carried Oikawa back out to the gym area, in about a half an hour it was time for practice so they decided just to wait. Oikawa needed a break anyways. Iwaizumi sat himself down on the ground. Holding Oikawa close as he fell down the last bit, due to being unbalanced. Tooru's head was up against his chest and his eyes only slightly open. He looked like he was about to pass out. Hajime smiled and leaned back against the wall, pulling Oikawa up a bit more. Running his hand through the other's messy hair. Oikawa looked up at him and winked.

"That was your first-time Iwa-chan~ you're lucky to get to do it with me." Oikawa teased, though still clearly tired and Iwaizumi glared at him. Leaning down to his ear.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure it's your first time being fucked that hard. Considering how you were moaning." He leaned back and smirked. Tooru rolling his eyes. 

"It was." he laughed and curled up his legs, leaning happily against the other. Hand going around his back. He yawned and closed his eyes as he felt Iwaizumi's hand continue to drag through his hair. 

"Hey," Iwaizumi said after a few minutes and Oikawa looked up at him.

"Hmm?" 

Hajime turned away looking at the wall for a moment, his face going red and then he looked back at Oikawa. It felt all too good to be real, he'd probably mess it up right here. Hajime let out a heavy sigh and looked at the other. His hand going down to rub at his cheek. He had to say it though, it was now or never.

"I love you. I have loved you, since like second grade. It seems rushed and all, but I plan on marrying you." His eyes darted away looking at the ground. "Not now or anything, but someday." Hajime felt his eyes start to water, trying to hold them back he continued. Not daring to look at Tooru. "I told myself that a long time ago. I don't know what I'd do if I had to live without you. So, so even if we go to different colleges, I'll find you. It might've just been a distant wish when I was little, but I've stayed next to your crappy ass for so long, that I think it's not so distant anymore. Like we could actually work. So don't go fall in love with anyone before then. Got that?!" The tears had started to run down his cheeks by now and he finally looked back down at Oikawa who was already sobbing.  

Oikawa sat up quickly, wincing a bit at the pain in his back but he didn't care. He grabbed Hajime's jaw and pulled him into a kiss. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the other's waist, his heart pounding. Tooru offed the kiss after a moment, just staring at the other. He took a while thinking of exactly what he wanted to say.

"You don't have to insult me, but- I love you too. A-and I could never fall in love with someone like I am in love with you." he bit his lip and leaned back in hugging Hajime. For some reason, Iwaizumi was shocked by that reaction. His eyes widened a bit, but he quickly closed his arms around Oikawa, leaning down into his shoulder and smiling. It felt almost sickening how amazing it was. He never wanted to forget this moment. Ever. He burned everything about it into his mind. Hand going and rubbing Oikawa's back. 


End file.
